<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Swisher by ATanman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386831">Strawberry Swisher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATanman/pseuds/ATanman'>ATanman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATanman/pseuds/ATanman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Keep my fingers crossed<br/>I wanna be somewhere I belong<br/>Never mind how I got there"</p>
<p>I love Persona 5 and I love these characters and I wish we got to spend way more time with them so this fic, while starting out slow, is a collection of our characters going through the game and hanging out inbetween everything. Big music based, link for the playlist is here: </p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMEJgIXHRTgic1YLZqhPDNBMgVUH_2lVT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren &amp; Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Death of the Robot with Human Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 28th 2016; The day that ruined my life. I had to head home early to help mom prepare dinner, dad was coming back from a business trip and she wanted us to eat together. They were on a good streak after a much bigger fight than their usual spats. On my days off I'd like to waste my money at the Gigolo arcade in the town's center. Playing Metal Slug, Street Fighter or the occasional Gun About and Die Hard. My home was about a twenty-minute walk away. </p><p>The streets were dim and absent of much life that night, it's such a small town that everything shuts down at around sevenish. It's one of the nicer places we've settled down in. But in the distance I could hear some indistinct voices chattering. I knew it was people arguing, I remember thinking about taking a different way home in order to avoid it. I could've done it so easily too. I could've walked an extra five minutes around the block. But I remember what stopped that decision. A man's drunken yell screeching across the street.</p><p>“Just get in the car!!” It cracks a hole in the air and from it a woman cries “No!” I'm just down the street when I see it. A black four door pulled up with the passenger door open as a bald headed man in a suit tries to shove some women into it. I remember thinking that I had to help her, but in the back of my mind I wanted to run, even still every muscle in my body told me to stay and help. My heart was pounding every step I took and his drunken fumbling became more and more forceful. I'm at the lip of the curb when they finally notice me. The smell of alcohol slaps me in the face as he gurgles a remark. Sneering and wobbling as his glazed over eyes pop through his orange tinted glasses. </p><p>“This ain't a show you dumb punk! Piss off!” He almost falls trying to wave me away. I can see the woman begin to inch away as he stares me down but still in too much shock to run. Blood is flooding through every inch of my body but fear keeps me stranded in the street. We all hear the approaching sirens. I remember thinking ‘Thank god, It means I just have to keep them here for a moment.’</p><p>He moves back to look at her and spits “Stupid bitch! This is all cause you're so fucking slow! GET. IN. THE. CAR!” </p><p>She takes a step back. He lashes out, violently grabbing her wrist before she can fully turn. She screams as he jerks her towards him. He grabs her other wrist hissing words in her face. I can hear the desperation in her voice and the cry for help in her eyes. </p><p>I climb onto the sidewalk and grip his shoulder then tug him away. I expected him to tumble but he fell headfirst into a barrier. I fill the space between them to block his path if he tried to get up… then I heard something wet hit the pavement. </p><p>I see his face. Glasses are broken laying in the gutter. Blood streaming down and drips from his chin. My breaths are shallow and quick, my knuckles are pale and sweat collects on my brow. He looks me dead in the eyes and gurgles out “Damn brat…. I'LL SUE!!!”</p><p>The woman pushes past me to yell at him. I can't focus on what she's saying as I can still hear blood pumping in my ears and fail to steady my shaking hands. Something about “the money” and “Do you know who I am?” </p><p>“Hey, make this statement to the cops.” he commands her then points at me “This kid suddenly attacked me.” My eyes shoot open and dart between the two of them. His stature straightens so he can look down at her castaway eyes. “You know what'll happen to you if you don't.” The last line slithers out his throat.  “Right?”</p><p>The woman tenses up at that. Squeezing her wrist. She slowly brings her head up to look at me. She makes and breaks eye contact, a hopeless look stuck over her. I get pissed “This is bullshit.” I look at the man “You fell all on your own!” I see him clench his teeth “Shut up! You're in for it now kid. You're gonna learn not to cross me…”</p><p>Two officers come up out of the dark behind him. Good, this asshole deserves a night in a cell. The officers recognize him right away. They call him “sir” and he's fully composed when he looks back and asks her what happened. Her eyes dart to me. They linger for a moment then return to the ground. Her voice is dry as she says, “That young man suddenly shoved this gentleman to the ground.” </p><p>I can feel my entire body go limp. It only gets worse as he replies, “....It's as she says.” My blood freezes and I try to speak, My words are caught on my tongue. “Also… make sure my name isn't mentioned in any reports. You understand. Correct?” </p><p>This can't be happening. This fucking drunk isn't getting me arrested for protecting this woman. </p><p>“Y-Yes sir.” </p><p>What?</p><p>The officers move in to grab my arms.</p><p>No.</p><p>They're tugging me towards the cruiser. </p><p>This isn't happening.</p><p>They toss me in. The woman looks at me once more.</p><p>Nonononononono.</p><p>She looks away.</p><p>NO NO NO THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!</p><p>We drive off. Around five minutes later I’m starting to process what happened. I lean against the cage “Officers tha- I'm not- He tried to kidnap her.” I plead.</p><p>“We've heard it all before kid.” The officer in the passenger side robotically replies. </p><p>I'm shaking, “Sir’s please I- It-” I push back my tears and clear my throat, “I'm only sixteen, I'm a good kid please.” They don't even look at me. Not even through the rear view mirror. “There's nothing more to say son.” The driver mumbles. “Girl gave you up.” I grip the cage harder. “He’s making her! You saw how scared she was.”</p><p>The partner hits my fingers with a baton, I wince and reel back. “Most people would be when some delinquent attacks their boss.” I massage my fingers and curse him under my breath. I see the white in them slowly return red. They feel like they're on fire. I look back at both of them. It's then when I finally recognize the driver.</p><p>“M-Mr. Takahashi?”</p><p> His eyes twitch.  “It's Kurusu, Akira. I-I go to school with your son Jiro.” </p><p>His expression saddens. “Sir you don't believe I did this right? You've met me! You've met my parents! Please!” </p><p>He just looks forward. The car doesn't stop.</p><p>We pull up to the station. They take my phone and my wallet. I'm lifeless, unmoving. They have to drag me into a holding cell. It's pure gray. I sit on the bench. I’m the only one in here. My mind races as my fingers still ache. </p><p>‘Thisisnthappeningthisisnthappeningthisisnthappeningthisisnthappening’</p><p>I'm hyperventilating and the shaking won't stop. I'm rocking back and forth, gripping my hair as I panic. “FUCK!” I scream into the emptiness. The echo rings in my ears. I tug and tug at my hair. I think about home. </p><p>‘God please let this be some long nightmare.’ I pace up and down the cell for at least an hour. Pacing up then sitting down, standing up, and doing it all again. And again. And again.</p><p>“Akira…” </p><p>I look up and see her face. Long brown hair, tired bloodshot eyes hiding behind glasses, short and shaking. Wearing something simple.</p><p>Mom...</p><p>And next to her. Dark short hair, distant dark orbs peer into me, a hint of sadness in them. </p><p>Dad.</p><p>Mr. Takahashi is with them. He opens the cell and walks in as Mom and Dad sheepishly follow. They take a seat across from me. The lines on Mr. Takahashi’s face deepen. It sends goosebumps across my body. “I've already told your parents. The trial is in two days. You're being sued for assault. You'll lose.” My breathing stops, I'm lost for words. For action. For thought.</p><p>“The best I could get on the table for you was probation.” I release a breath. It's not good news but it could be worse. “I'm sorry son but let me finish. It won't be here. Your school has already expelled you.” </p><p>I meet his eyes. They're just a murky reflection of my pitiful face. I look at mom as the tears trace down her cheeks and her composure breaks. </p><p>Dad just looks away. </p><p>The drive home is silent. I sit in bed and watch the ceiling. Sleep doesn't come. Mom wraps me in a hug. I break down, Sobbing in her arms. The night refused to end. </p><p>The 29th comes. I know I'm going to lose. I'm getting transferred. But they continue the torture. We get home. Dad glances at me then walks further into the house. I go up to my room. I just lay in bed. I hear Dad yelling at Mom. Mom yelling at Dad. I let their words drown into my pillow. </p><p>The 31st: Dad tells me that one of his long time friends here in Japan is a regular at a coffee shop. The owner has agreed to be my guardian. He looks at me, he tries to speak. The words die in his throat. I wouldn't have listened anyways. </p><p>April 2nd: The trial “officially” ends. Criminal record is stamped. I ship a box of clothes to Mr. Sakura’s home. I'll be there an entire year. Still, better than juvie. </p><p>April 5th: My uniform arrives. White turtleneck undershirt with a black button up. Pants are a striped black and red. Shujin Academy. I look at the disfigured me in the mirror. Hair’s a mess and my eyes are red. Oh, and glasses. Mom suggested I start a new look. No more contacts. </p><p>April 9th: I'm woken up at eight in the morning. “It's time.” Dad says. We leave by nine for the station. I grab my bag full of essentials. I drag myself up the station stairs. The train will be here in five minutes. We stand silently on the platform, the cool morning air is dancing across my hair. Dad grabs my shoulder. I look him in the eyes, and he gives me a sorrowful smile. “I'm sorry son.” I merely acknowledge it. The train pulls in. It's the first of many I'll need to get on. Mom grips tightly to my shoulders as I hug her goodbye. I get on. The doors close. I see my parents turn to dots. I take a seat. Thankfully the train isn't very crowded. I put on my headphones. A guitar string is combed and a melody fills my ears.</p><p>Hush now don't you cry<br/>Everything will be just fine</p><p> </p><p>The words are distant at first. But slowly the chorus comes in. I let the song take me away. A new place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day One and chapter two. Hope you guys enjoy this one. Initially I planned for this to encompass the whole two days as not a whole lot happens but the ending in the velvet room left me with some opportunity to expand and have fun with. Next chapter is also gonna be real slow but I hope to spice it up a little with some fun dialogue but look forward to that in chapter three and four! I’m trying my best to add some personal flair to this story so it isn’t copy and paste but I still wanna follow the initial path.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the playlist for the story!</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMEJgIXHRTgic1YLZqhPDNBMgVUH_2lVT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The train rocks along the tracks. The Tokyo skyline is layered, Building after building for as long as I can see. The train is much more crowded than the first few I took to get here. It's a bit overwhelming. Across the way I see some girls in uniforms gossiping. I had to ditch the music three stops ago so I could actually focus on where I was going. They're talking about “mental collapse" or something like that. It's hard to focus with so much noise. It all sounds like gossip though, it's probably just exhaustion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get off near Shibuya, the next station is across a few streets, I'll have to walk a couple blocks to get to it. The city is massive and bustling with people swarming everywhere. Skyscrapers reach high into the air, they encircle everything around me. Like a maze. Or a cage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh” I smile at my analogy, It's very fitting. Well back to-- hmm? There's a weird logo on my map screen. An eye with a star pupil, red and black all around. It looks cool, maybe it's a special icon for some local place? I tap it and it expands over my screen. Huh? Well I've got no time to mess around, I've got to….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” I look around me and everybody's frozen? Hundreds of people just stopped in the middle of the street. This is weird... Wait… There's a huge fire in the middle of the road, it's blue. It looks like there's something in there. It's smiling, there's someone beneath it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chatter whips me back to my surroundings. What the hell was that? Maybe too little sleep? Oh well, I should get there quickly. I swipe the eye down and delete it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another two transfers and I'm here. Yongen-Jaya. It's very. Quaint. Neighbors talking and sitting about, It's the most comfortable I've been today. Now it's time to find Mr. Sakura’s home. I pass by a used good store, a closed theater and the local grocer before I find it. At least I hope. The nameplate does say Sakura. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a nice two story house but the gate is locked. I wasn't given a code or key for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must be working then.” I mutter to myself, “I'll ring the doorbell just in case.” It chimes…..annnnd nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well shit. They told me he worked at a coffee shop but who knows where that could be. “Mhhh looks like no one's home.” I look to my right and see a postman mumbling. “Mr. Sakura usually works at Leblanc’s around this time. It's all the way in the back alley...I should make my other deliveries first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hmm, well that was useful. The back alley huh? I thought I saw something to the right of where I entered. I take the short walk back and am rewarded. “It’s so tucked away no wonder I missed it.” I mumble. The sign above reads, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Coffee &amp; Curry LeBlanc.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take a deep breath. “Just be nice, be honest and be thankful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I open the door and step in. The smell wafts over me, no doubt a mixture of their specialty. Not too strong but certainly not absent. The mix was homey, it begged you to stay. The shop is small and comfortably so. The lighting dim and the colors diluted but still welcoming. Three tables on the left and a bar on the right with four chairs. Behind the bar was a large assortment of beans leading to the tiny kitchen. It has a soul and life to it. That life was also in due part to an elderly couple at a booth and someone, who I assume to be Mr. Sakura, reading a newspaper on a bar chair. The elderly customers were listening to the television near the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The local news reported about a bus driver who suffered a “mental collapse” and crashed. It sounded like this was only the latest in a string of incidents. They confirm this by saying “Something similar happened just the other day didn't it?” But it falls on deaf ears as Mr. Sakura focuses on his crossword puzzle. I realise they haven't noticed me quite yet so I decide to step forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....Hmmm. Oh? That's right they did say that was today.” He closes the paper and stands up. The couple also get up and bid him a farewell, they give me a nod and a smile as they head for the door. Mr. Sakura released a sigh, “Four hours for one cup of joe…” he disparages. He opens his eyes and moves them onto me. I get a good look at him now, he's about late forties, Slicked dark hair with a chinstrap beard. He’s got dark grey eyes just like me, Oh and glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be Akira.” He’s got a very gravelly voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am. It's nice to meet you Mr. Sakura.” I reply in a calm and collected tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives me a small smirk “I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you're the one, huh?” It's a very smug smirk too. “I'm sure you've been told, your father's friend is a customer here. I'll point him out the next time he's in so you can thank him. Let me show you where you'll be staying.” He proceeds to the back where I notice some stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh, guess that means I'm staying in this place. I follow him upstairs to the attic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take a full 360 and look at this-this….attic. “This is your room.” There's bags everywhere, every inch is covered dust and every corner in cobwebs. A bunch of paint and bags of beans, even a ladder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll at least give you sheets for your bed.” Oh god the bed… it's on top of boxes… “Hmm? You look like you wanna say something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I do. “It's uhhhhh.” Be nice. “Cluttered.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled “Well it's up to you to clean it. I'll be leaving after I lock up each day. Meaning you'll be alone at night. Don't do anything stupid or I'll throw you out. Got it?” His tone is very nonchalant but I know he means it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets out a sigh. “It's best if we not discuss anything unnecessary, especially around customers. Behave yourself for a year then your probation will be lifted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A whole year…” It's still hard to believe it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continues “Cause any problems, and they'll send you straight to juvie. We'll be going to Shujin tomorrow morning. Introduce ourselves properly to the staff and such. You're lucky you got accepted, not many places would accept someone like you.” I just nod. “Your luggage arrived earlier. I'll leave you to it, just try and stay quiet for the guests.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heads down the stairs. “Mr. Sakura.” I call out and move to the bannister. He stops about halfway down. “I jus- Your-” I clear my throat, “Thank you. I understand that you took a risk taking me in and ummm…. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flashes a gentle smile before going back to neutral “It's fine kid.” He continues down. I take a look at the room,  I notice a mop and a small duster in a corner. I crack my knuckles. “Time to get to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In about three hours I managed to mop the floor, sweep all the rafters, move about ten sacks of beans behind the stairs and take out all the bags. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can hear Mr. Sakura climb up the stairs, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? I heard you making all sorts of noises up here but I didn't think you were cleaning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at him befuddled. What did he think I was doing then? Oh god. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continues to study the room. “It looks nice actually. Although it's only natural you'd want to keep your room tidy. Well continue if you'd like, I'm going to close up and head home. Just remember we're going to your school in the morning. I won't be the one looking after you if you get sick staying up too late.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smile and nod, “Understood. Have a good night Mr. Sakura.” He smiles and departs. I look and see it's about eleven o'clock. I am pretty tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I put on my pajamas, which is a shirt and some sweatpants. I carefully climb into bed, I don't trust these crates very much. It’s comfy thankfully and so are the sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stare at the ceiling for a while, I can hear the traffic moving even with the window shut. Time for some music I guess. Luckily there's an outlet next to the bed and I moved an empty box to use as a nightstand and decided on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pat Metheny Group. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That can usually relax me into sleep. A silky smooth guitar riffs into the room and the vocals dance across them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahhh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Afternoon, </span>
  </em>
  <span>such an amazing song. Grandpa would be happy with my choice, I hope he won't think any less of me after this. I'm still in shock. The arrest.. The trial… and now this. A criminal record. It's some real bullshit. Still I'm glad I helped that lady, I couldn't let something like that go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*pipipipip*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mhhh, Why’d my phone go off? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grab it and check. It's that weird app again. How the hell did it end up on my phone anyways? Maybe I didn't delete it and just silenced it or something. I drag it down and delete it properly and set my phone back on the box. The music is working, I pull up my actually comfy comforter and slowly close my eyes. I just hope shit gets better. It'd be hard for it to get any worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes shoot open in bed, another one of those times I “fall" while almost asleep. I try to move my hands to wipe my eyes but they're bound. I look and see I'm in a prison uniform and a light shines through, the bars? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm in a cell? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m in a cell! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the hell!? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get up and walk to the cell door but my foot? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ball and chain? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seriously? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehehe" I hear a girls chuckle then footsteps follow it. Two kids? Two girls. They're dressed up in some weird uniforms. They're both wearing an eyepatch; One on each opposing eye. They've got white hair too. They turn and show me the room. There's other cells but it looks like I'm the only one in here, besides the twins and a man in the middle of the room. He sits at a desk, wearing a suit and white gloves. He smiles wickedly with tired yet wide open eyes. He speaks with a voice as dark as the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trickster... Welcome to my Velvet Room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shake the bars of my cell. They're locked tight, hell there’s even chains outside the damn door like they needed the extra protection to keep me in here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you've come to, inmate.” The “warden" with the bun says smugly to me. “The you in reality is currently asleep. You're experiencing this as a dream.” The other one with a braid says dryly.  What kinda meta nightmare am I having? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're in the presence of our master, Stand up straight!” The bun barks towards me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delighted to make your acquaintance.” His baritone voice echoes through the room. “This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. A room that only those bound by a ‘contract’ may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What in the fuck is happening? I rattle the bars again “Let me out!” I yell. The bun hits the bars with a baton, it sends electricity coursing through and my hands fly off. “Curve your tongue, inmate!” Igor ignores the commotion and takes a look around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. It seems you truly are a ‘prisoner’ of fate. In the near future, ruin awaits you.” Ruin? That's vaguely dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ruin?” I place my hands back on the bars and lean in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I speak of the end to everything. However, you hold the key to oppose such a fate. You must be ‘rehabilitated’ towards freedom. Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I'd rather avoid ruin.” He smiles at my words. “Allow me to observe your path towards rehabilitation. Ah and do pardon me for not properly introducing your wardens: Caroline and Justine.” They turn towards me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ponytail, Justine, speaks first. “The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators. As long as you remain obedient.” Her voice was cold and sharp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bun, Caroline, offers a “Hmph” at me. “Struggle as hard as you like, inmate.” Her voice is playful yet dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Igor speaks again. “I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion.” They turn back towards Igor. “The night is waning… Take your time to understand this place. We will meet again, eventually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An alarm bell blares through the room. I can feel myself awaking. “Time to return to sleep.” Caroline tells me.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wanderlust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey you made to chapter three. Not much to say about this other than poor Akira. Writing this and replaying the game I really had to get that sense of isolation, sure he jokes a lot but I think of it as a coping mechanism. Plus I feel like he’d be a bit optimistic. Seems like a glass half full kinda guy. Anyways this next chapter will be fuuuuun. Not used to writing combat but don’t expect me to write every detail of dungeon crawling. I want this to be a character piece and had a big debate on wheater or not to even include the metaverse but I figured Mementos convos could be really fun! But I digress, hope you enjoy the next chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a link to the playlist.</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMEJgIXHRTgic1YLZqhPDNBMgVUH_2lVT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I inhale sharply as my alarm rings loudly. I hear the last lines of the song chosen for my wake up call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't see where I've been and only god knows where I'll be</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But there must be a place for a wretch like me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuckfuckfuck please. I wake up enough to turn it off and unclench my breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God I hate being such a heavy sleeper, I gotta set a better and quieter alarm since by the time I'll have to get ready the shop will’ve been open for about an hour. I get up and stretch, I can smell some coffee brewing downstairs. I change into my uniform and head down, Mr. Sakura is making a pot. “Ah good you're up. We'll be heading out in a few I just needed a cup.” His steely eyes focus and his hands steady on making it absolutely perfect. It was interesting to watch, I've never been big on coffee but I guess that'll change since I'm staying in a cafe. He pours the pot into a cup, then into another and slides that one to me, he gives a knowing look, “You drink kid?” I pick up the steaming cup, blow and take a tentative sip. It's not as bitter as every other coffee I've had, there’s a distinct after taste that makes me want another sip. I decide to answer, “I do now.” and take a longer sip. He smirks and drinks his own, he finishes first as I go slowly so I can keep from scolding my lips and tongue. We both walk in the brisk morning air to his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sheesh… Men aren't usually allowed in my passenger seat.” He grumbles as I step in his nice and very old car. A Porsche? It's super sleek and clearly taken care of. It fits him. A short drive later we stop at a car park and walk towards the front gate. Shujin Academy looms large over the narrow road it resides on, a very modern and gray look. Mr. Sakura stops me before heading in further. “Do me a favor and behave yourself, alright?” He looks a bit nervous. “I don't care what happens to you. Just don't cause me any trouble.” We head inside and meet my homeroom teacher, Ms. Sadayo Kawakami, who seems very uncomfortable around me. Also Principal Kobayakawa, who also seems like he wants nothing to do with me. I'm warned that if I cause any trouble I'll be gone immediately, sent to juvie and my life will be over. Kawakami is sunk into the corner and tries her best to not look tired of me already. My beratement is gracefully short and we make our way back to the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez, they're treating you like some kind of nuisance. I guess that's what it means to have a criminal record.” He mumbles to himself before addressing me. “By the way… if you get expelled now, I won't hesitate to kick you out. Got it?” His voice is very crass. “I understand Sir. I'll be careful.” He sighs and mumbles some more. “Let's head home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride back let me experience Tokyo traffic. Sakura lays on the horn and swears. “You're taking the train starting tomorrow.” Ugh. Just looking at my route on the ride there made me dizzy. I won't even get a practice round in before tomorrow, it can't be worse than just sitting here. “...So how was it? The school I mean. Think you can manage?” His voice seems a bit lighter. I should think of the right thing to say… “I'm sure it'll be fine. Only the staff knows the situation so it could be fun.” He grumbles and shakes his head in a bit of disbelief. “They'll know you were expelled once already, it's not like anyone will be sympathetic with you.” I guess that's true, rumors can spread quickly. Sakura sighs again “What a troublesome kid I've taken in…” Hmmm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you take me in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks… sad. “I was asked to, and I just… happened to agree to it.” It seems like he couldn't really come up with a reason. Or maybe he was trying to be nice. “I've already been paid for it too, after all.” Well. That stings. The radio blares about yet another accident in the subways. I hope people weren't too injured but fuck. That means I gotta plan another route to get to school. But we've moved six feet in six minutes so guess I got time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We don't get back for a few more hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><span> Few. More. Hours.</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glad I don't have to drive anywhere and trains exist. When we get back I noticed the chair I was sitting in wasn't pushed in all the way. But my thoughts were interrupted by Sakura moaning. “Damn traffic. What a waste of time, wasn’t even able to open the cafe today…” I feel kinda bad. Guess I should apologize. “Sorry about that sir… But I appreciate the ride.” He just shrugs and follows me upstairs. “Yeesh. Talk about a gruesome accident… Eighty people were involved.” He reads aloud. I take off my jacket and fold it. But I also notice a small depression in the corner of my bed that's against the wall. Is my head that heavy? “Hey.” Sakura speaks while pointing a black book towards me. “It's a diary. Make sure to write in it. You're under probation, but it doesn't mean there's any special limitations on what you can do in particular. But, I'm obligated to report on you, which is why I'll have you record your daily activities.” Well it'll be an easy diary to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>School. Home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>School. Home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>School. Home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I typically like keeping things simple so this should be no different. I grab it from him and before he can finish his lecture his phone rings. I try not to listen in too much but I get the idea it might be a lady on the other end. He hangs up and finishes his spiel. “Alright. I'll lock up so you can do whatever you want for the night. But don't mess anything up and if I find something missing I'll hand you over to the cops. You got school in the morning… Better head off to bed, all right?” I smile and reply “Sleep and don't mess stuff up. Pretty easy. Have a goodnight.” and wave him goodbye. I hear the door open and the subsequent ring of the bell, I guess I’ll write down how my day went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4/10</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Morning,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Woke up, went to school with Sakura. Met my homeroom teacher Kawakami and the Principal Kobayakawa. Both want nothing to do with me it seems.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Afternoon,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sat in traffic for three hours or so? I lost count after the first.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Evening,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We get home, Sakura leaves and I wrote this.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*ringringringringring* </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mhh? Was that My phone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear the ringing again but with my phone in my hand I’m just a tad bit confused as to where it could be… Oh wait. Downstairs? I stalk down there and see a big yellow phone I didn’t notice beforehand. Guess I should answer it. “Yo it’s me.” A smooth but crackly voice comes through but this phone isn’t in the best condition so I can’t really tell who it is. “Who is this?” I put on my nivest voice, I sound like a tool. “Sheesh, you forgot my voice already? It’s Sakura.” Oh, well that makes sense at this hour at least. “I closed up shop, but forgot to flip the sign to CLOSED. It’s too much of a hassle for me to go back, so you flip the sign for me.” Oh. Well I don’t know what I expected but it’s the least I could do. “Got it.” It’d be a dick move not too. I mean it’ll be such a hassle for me to open the door, flip it, come back inside then lock it. His voice comes back through the line. “Thank goodness, I was able to reach you. Sorry. I make it a habit not to save guys' numbers on my cell phone. Anyways you’re in charge of the door sign.” The tone drones as he hangs up. Cool. Honestly though I’m glad I can help, In a small way but still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I step out into the chilly streets and look around. The air feels so different compared to home. I see people in the alleys and hear cars around the corner, I wonder if it would hurt to look around some? Eh, some other night maybe. I flip the sign to close then head back inside. But since the night is still kinda young. Maybe I’ll just poke around a bit…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slink around the bar and take a peek at everything. Lots of pots and cups, as I expected, different sizes but mostly the same shape and coloring. Whole lotta beans on the shelf and these are all completely different. Labeled in jars with multiple colors and sizes. It’s neat, gives off a real aesthetic and sells the mood of relaxation. Tiny kitchen with a small sink and cute fridge with some ingredients in it alongside little ice packs. Nothing super exciting but still fun to snoop around. Time to get ready for bed I guess, fuck moving the rest of that stuff tonight. I gotta plan out my route for tomorrow since the accident today. I crawl into bed and look on my phone for all the stops I gotta take to get to school. Yongen-Jaya… Aoyama-Itchome… Transfer to Shibuya? I checked out all the news about the accident, seems like a lot of people got hurt. Huh? That app I deleted last night came back up...mhh. I’ll just delete and reboot my phone real quick...seems like it worked. Cool. Hope my phone isn't messed up but whatever. Alarms are set and now music is up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sick of losing my patience</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out of time, lacking rhythm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Barely conscious, oversensitized</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Feeling weaker as I stumble around”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sigh as I close my eyes. The music is like another soft blanket wrapping and flowing around me. I feel like I’m suspended in mid air, it feels… bittersweet. Sleep is sequestering me away, I pray silently that my time here isn’t too awful. Tomorrow is another day.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get out of my mind”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jesus H. Macy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh my gosh you're still reading? Thank you so much if you made it this far and I promise we'll get to some more fun stuff soon but I really felt the opening was critical to Akira's character arc throughout the rest of this fic. So I hope if you've played the game and are waiting for some of that promised sweet bonding stuff it's coming soon!</p><p>Enjoy! As always if you'd like to listen along the YouTube link is here:</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMEJgIXHRTgic1YLZqhPDNBMgVUH_2lVT</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*tititititititititititi* *tittititiititit*<br/>My phone vibrates and screams next to my head. I reach and grab to stop the incessant buzzing…. and silence…. I turn over and groan then stretch and roll out of my shitty bed, time to get ready to get lost on shitty Tokyo trains for awhile then go to my shitty new school. </p><p>‘Ugh c'mon man cheer up, it'll be alright just gotta think positive! You can do this! Don't wanna be late so I should head out now.’ </p><p>Walking downstairs I hear the news of the train crash, the cafe is empty but there's a plate out again. He looks at me </p><p>"So, you're actually going to school, huh? Here, make sure you finish up before customers start coming in." He says, his breath wafts over me smelling like coffee and cigarettes but in a good way. Smells like home. So does the curry and it looks so delicious too. "Well it won't get warmer. Dig in!" I do and holy shit! It's even better than yesterday's, the spices, the bold flavors, the sauce! I eat it within minutes, as fast as I can. </p><p>So good! Wish I could have seconds but I need to leave. "Alright, time for you to go. I got the plate, don't worry." I wiped away the rice and the sauce and tossed the napkin on top of the plate "That was delicious, thank you." I say as politely as I can with a mouthful of food. Honestly it might be the best compliment. He smiles lightly "Thanks. Hurry over to school. You'll end up late if you get lost along the way country boy. Oh yeah and flip the sign to "Open" for me." He says, washing my plate in the kitchen sink. "Ok, I got it." I walk out the front door then turn around and flip the sign. Alright, Yongen-Jaya to Aoyama-Itchome then transfer to Shibuya. Easy enough. Phew. Let's go. </p><p>Turns out Tokyo subways are just as busy as the rumors say, so many people crammed into a tiny car. The news flashes on screens, reporting the crashes. I can't imagine how much it must've messed everything up. Can't imagine being in that crash either, must be terrifying too. Poor people, hope they're doing well. Fuck it's stuffy as hell in here, coming into the city wasn't this bad but I knew the inner city stuff would be worse. I see some more students from Shujin on the train too. Good sign, some guys and girls. They seem to be looking at me a bit, they probably recognize that I'm new. Lots of whispering and looking though. Mhh. Oh shit my stop is coming up.</p><p>Ginza Line is where I need to go next, I need to get through these tunnels and get on Central Street. The underground area is neat, I see a juice spot and the shopping center nearby. I pass through and find the stairs to central street and book it up them. Holy fuck there's a lot of streets and stations to go through. 'Ok is this the way? No? Shhhhit. Is that the way… oh wait not that the JL line ticket gate oh fuck. WAIT! There it is, Ginza. Oh fuck I see the train pulling up. No no no no no.' I get in right before the train takes off. 'Thank God.' Ok next stop then I'm walking down the street since this station is closed because of the crash. Glad I made it though, should be pretty easy sailing. </p><p>Pulling up to the station I see a few other Shujin students piling out with me into the hallway. I walk up the stairs and it's raining…  great. Didn't bring my umbrella. I see people running, covering their heads with bags and papers. Think I'll duck under this building and check my progress and see if it won't clear up soon. If not then I'll survive. </p><p>‘Alright, we got off here and mhh? Ah shit, it's that same app again for fucks sake. Am I going to have to get a new phone too?’</p><p> Outta the corner of my eye I see someone step underneath with me. She's also wearing a Shujin uniform too but she has a hoodie underneath it. She takes it off and she's… blonde… wow. You don't see that too often here. Big blue eyes too. Mixed maybe? She's stunning. She looks ahead then she glances at me, her eyes are the color of the sky. Oh shit I'm staring but she's smiling. She looks away and her face turns more melancholy. </p><p>We stand in silence for a minute or so till a car pulls up on the curb. They roll down the window and it's a curly haired dude, strong chin too "Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late." he says with such a friendly cadence, I think he's talking to her more than the both of us. </p><p>"Um, sure. Thank you." She says, she seems unsure though. Her voice quivers a bit, I can sense an uneasy air here. She walks to the door and he looks at me "You want a ride too?" Yeah. No. I wave and laugh and say "I'm good, thank you though." He smiles a toothy grin and she gets in. They both seem… neutral. The mood has completely shifted. She reminds me of the woman in the street. Her face is sad as the window rolls up and the car pulls into the street. ‘</p><p>Fuck, Maybe I should’ve rode with so nothing happend. Goddamnit.’  </p><p>A boy runs past me, another blonde but shorter hair, he says something under his breath as he watches the car drive away. "...Screw that pervy teacher." He growls out, like a dog ready to bark. </p><p>Huh? "Pervy teacher?" </p><p>He looks towards me, eyebrows furrowed… oh shit. Did I say that out loud? "What do you want? Plannin' on ratting me out to Kamoshida?" Who? "Kamoshida?" I ask sincerely, I'm gonna guess it was the chiny dude driving off just now. He looks perplexed and questions me. "He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is? The king of the castle?" He seems super pissed. Better keep playing dumb though. I don’t wanna get in a fight. "King of the Castle?" I asked perplexed. He also seems confused and says "...Wait. You don't know Kamoshida? Are you for real? You're from Shujin, right?" He's wearing the uniform too, unbuttoned. Guess no one adheres to the dress code. "Yeah but I'm new. Like brand new. Today's my first day." His gaze softens a lot, he really is kinda like a dog, more like a puppy now though. "Oh, you a transfer student. Then no wonder you don't know him." His tone is a lot lighter now. "This rain ain't too bad. We better hurry up, or we'll be late." Oh shit, he's right the clock says– tchh ow damn. I just got a sudden headache. Stings like hell "Uunng, my head hurts…" oh sounds like he got one too. Maybe the pressure changing so instantly, maybe I need some water too. We start walking down the street but he diverts down an alleyway. Well… I think I trust him way more than that teacher. I'm feeling… weird, like colors are melting into each other. I feel… lighter but not lightheaded, like I don't weigh as much… huh. Maybe that curry spice is finally hitting me. I hear my companion exclaim about something up ahead and I run up to see a castle? </p><p>Wait… shouldn't the school be here? I recognize this street from yesterday. "We didn't come the wrong way though." He says as confused as I am. </p><p>Well, maybe it’s some sort of prank. We both decide to step inside but it feels way bigger than it was. The halls are so ornate and lavish. Real gaudy, like a constant celebration is happening here. It's so arrogant and pretentious. Bright red and low purples, a large painting of someone is familiar. This is really an elaborate prank show I guess.  "Hey… did we make a wrong turn or something?" I say just a pinch worried. His eyes are wide "N-No! I mean this should be it…" he pulls out his phone but scoffs "No signal… The sign was for the school, right?" His voice is wavering and cautious. <br/>"Yeah." I reply drly. </p><p>He begins to say something but a freakin knight comes out? Dark european looking armor but his face is… like a stone mask? "Jeez, you freaked me out man… You a student? Your costumes are really impressive, is that real armor?" He walks up and starts talking to him so casually. But the guys were silent. "C'mon, don't just stand there. Say something!" He says a little more aggressively. Oh shit, another guy in armor comes up to us. Just as silent and just as intimidating. "Hey man uhhhh, what's this?" I ask very concerned. He looks at me and I can see a clear expression of fear across his face. "Dude I don't know!" Alright. Fuck it. "Run!" I yell and jolt to the door but two more guards come and block us off. Oh shit. "What's with these guys–gah" I look back and see they bashed him in the back with their shield and he crumpled. "Holy shit dude, are you o–”</p><p> </p><p>"...Hey. Hey! Wake up!" I slowly open my eyes and the darkness is around me. Ohhh shit, my head is aching. "Yo! You all right?" My vision is blurry and I feel like I'm dreaming. He's leaning over me grabbing my shoulder. I glance around and see we’re in a cell. A cell? "Where are we?" I manage to barely form the phrase. "No idea, I just woke up too!" He gets up and begins to bang on the door, shouting loudly as he does. "Dammit, where are we? Is this some kinda movie set?!" I try to get up and he helps me to my feet.  ”Oh? So this isn't how your first periods usually go?" I try my best to make a crappy joke but before I can even laugh at the dead silence between us a scream cuts it. We rush to the door. I hear water rushing just in front of us before another scream echoes down the stone columns and hallways. "Woah woah woah woah woah. You're shitting me, right?" His eyes are wide with shock and his voice is almost silent in terror. "Let's try to find a way out, we gotta do something!" I agree. My best idea is to rip apart the bed frame and use that to try to pry the door open. I hurry up after noticing all the chains and seemingly dried blood decorating the walls. "Oi oi oi! I hear something man! Someone's coming!" he says in a panic. </p><p>I join him back at the door, a squadron of guards collect by the door and speak to us in a warbly and distorted voice. "Prisoners. Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon. ‘Unlawful entry.’ Thus you will be sentenced to death." WHAT!? My crude partner shouts it for the both of us.</p><p>"No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle." A more defined distorted voice calls out, it sounds oddly familiar. A figure in a cloak and crown slimes his way up through the guards, it's that guy from earlier but his eyes are… different… "Kamoshida?" He shouts. The "king" oozes his way over to him "I expected some petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Sakamato… disobeying me again. Haven't learned your lesson huh? Oh and you brought a friend this time too, because you can't do anything for yourself."  His voice is sharp and twisted, like a blender of nails, they seem to have a past. No wonder Sakamato didn't like him. "This ain't funny, you asshole!" He yells towards the crown wearing psychopath. Kamoshida just snarls and begins to saunter over to him “ Is that how you speak to a king? Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me - the king.” A shit eating grin smears across his face “The punishment for that is death. Time for the execution! Take him out.” They unlock the door and push us back, seperating us, stranding Sakamoto near the beds. He tries to push past them but they punch him right in the gut, knocking him off his feet, I can hear the fluid in his stomach swish as he folds. I can’t let this happen! I try to push towards him but the guards are too large and sturdy. “Just go! Get outta here! These guys are serious!” His eyes are watering. Kamoshida mean mugs at me and laughs “Oh? What a heartless friend you are. Running away?” Sakamoto coughs then looks at him and says “He ain’t a friend…” He looks at me, so much determination in his eyes “Get outta here!” </p><p>‘I… can’t… I can't just leave him…. I can’t!’ Kamoshida grabs him by the collar and two guards hold Sakamoto up while Kamoshida lays punch after punch onto his face. I try to push to get him to stop but the guard is holding me back. Sakamoto falls and Kamoshida spits on him. He lays on the floor until one of the guards grabs him by the collar and tosses him to the corner “Hmph. Where’d that energy from earlier go? A peasant like you isn’t worth beating.” I can’t let this keep happening</p><p>“Stop it!” I yell. He grimaces and walks towards me, gets right up in my face, his irises… they’re bright yellow? “That look in your eyes irritates me!” he snarls and reels back. Fuck. He kicked me right in ribs, I feel the back of my head clatter against the wall. He looks down on me, legs as hairy as his disgusting fur coat. “Hold him there… after the peasant, he dies.” I bolt to my feet and charge at him but the guards push my shoulders against the wall. The weight of the armor digging into my skin and cutting off my circulation I'm forced to watch. “NO!” I shout but he just laughs and looks down towards the crippled blonde boy. Tears falling from his eyes “No.. I don’t wanna die...“ his voice cracks as he says it.</p><p> ‘I can’t… I won’t! I can’t let him die!’</p><p>“This is truly an unjust game…” A female voice rings through my ears. I can’t see anything. I feel like the voice is... inside me? My vision has gone dark but there’s… a light fluttering….<br/>“Your chances of winning are almost none.” I see something bright and blue… a butterfly? It illuminates my sight… “But if you are hearing my voice, there may yet be a possibility open to you…”</p><p>‘What… what can I do?’</p><p>“What’s the matter? Are you simply going to watch?” A deeper voice says from within “Are you forsaking him to save yourself. Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake?” </p><p>‘What? Was saving that woman a mistake? I think it... no.... no it wasn’t!’</p><p>They lift Sakamoto off the ground, a sword aiming for his gullet. ‘NO! I CAN”T I-I WON’T’ I wriggle and rile trying to get free from the guards grasp.<br/>“Very well… I have heeded your resolve.” The voice says again and- my- my head… It’s aching… It feels like ants on fire are crawling around inside of my skull. My eyes feel like they’re going to pop out. Every muscle in my head is constricted. It hurts… hurts like hell….</p><p>I see them. I think of that drunk piece of shit, I think of that woman, I think of those cops, I think of mom and dad and every interviewer and shifty eyed motherfucker in that courtroom. My mind fills with all the adults who shat and spit on me like some sort of creature. The people who refused to save me, who refused to fight for me, the people who only thought about themselves while sending me away! </p><p>“I am thou, thou art I... Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name and release thy rage!” The voice fills every inch of my skull with these words and the pain is searing through me like a wildfire… but it’s starting to feel… good?</p><p> “Show me the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to hell itself!!” </p><p>“Execute him!” King Kamoshida shouts.</p><p>“No.” The only word I can think of leaves my mouth. He looks wide eyed at me in astonishment. They drop Sakamoto and Kamoshida and his awful outfit stares me down, he commands a guard towards. They raise their shield and- they hit me… my glasses go flying off. They push two spears to my neck, a golden guard stands in front of me and raises his sword when Kamoshida raises his hand. </p><p>‘No’   </p><p>A gust of wind blows around us, a deafening howling fills the room and they’re taken aback. ‘I feel... something on my face. A… mask? I want it.... off. I don’t want to wear this anymore. I need it off. I want people to see my anger. Get it off. I’m sick of acting like everythings ok when it’s not. Get it off! I’m tired of acting like I’m not fucking furious! GET IT OFF OF ME!’ I rip at it and it starts tearing at my skin, but I need it off. I've never need anything more. My skin peels away and I feel blood coating my hands and slipping down my cheeks.</p><p>‘I… feel… good.’ </p><p>I feel… powerful, I can feel HIS power flowing through me. A name enter my mind. A name that's always been there. A name so easy to say it feels like breathing.</p><p>                                       “Arsene!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Acceptance Speech</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira has awakened Arsene and now they have to get out of Kamoshidas palace!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay on this one, I really wanted to improve and refine my writing a bit more. Mixed with some personal problems that popped up and slacking this chapter took a lot longer than I planned for it take. Hopefully it shows as this is much longer and much more combat based. Thanks for reading this far, please tell me how I can improve more!</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMEJgIXHRTgic1YLZqhPDNBMgVUH_2lVT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I call upon him, rage explodes from me. Fire engulfs me and the heat burns. The flames lash the guards into the walls and Kamoshida is cowering. I can feel the rush of adrenaline pulsing through every vain, my face twisted in a wicked grin. Crawling on the floor like a bug, it’s Kamoshida rightful place! I’m enveloped in the burning presence of the figure now towering behind me, he speaks as ferocious and powerful as the flames around us “I am the pillager of twilight - ''Arsene!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto scoops his jaw from the floor and looks at me, Pupils dilated and body shaking. Arsene’s demoic tone dances into the dungeon and our ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the rebel’s soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s an imposing figure, a long body, black wings, red coat and a bright, fluorescent crimson grin pressed against his onyx balck face adorned with a hat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me your power.” I demand. I need it, I’m tired of being drained by bloodsucking pieces of shit. I’ll be damned if I don’t harness something that's mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice booms through the room “Hmph, very well…” I can feel my body invergariate as his might is gifted to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you?!” the faux king ask, trying not to cower in fear. “Guards! Start by killing this one!” He summons his lackeys, they reassemble and stand at attention before an ooze black as tar and red as hell slides through the cracks and slits in their armor. Bursting forth from the imposing guards are two little Jack O Lanterns in cloaks in witches hats? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh? Cute. Their high pitch screams fuel the flames in their lanterns that sprays a barrage of fire my way, Arsene extinguishes the flames with a flap of his wings “This power of mine is yours! Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart’s content!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raise my arm and see I’m clutching a curved dagger that I absolutely did not have before. Not gonna complain though, I like it. One of the adorable little pumpkins swing his lantern at my head, I duck and seize the opportunity to carve my dagger through his head, It liquidates him and the ooze spreads on me then the floor before disappearing like it was never there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second begins to charge his lantern and fires a shot, I’m not quick enough, the fire whaffs over me and definitely singed a few hairs off my arms and top of my head. I can feel power welling up in Arsene and I slam my arm into the ground. A beam of red and white tendrils swarm from the ground below to the pumpkin above, it screams as the flow of colors eviscerate it. Leaving nothing but a few drops of ooze that fall to the ground below and dissolve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look over and he’s still in the slack jawed awe on the floor as he was before. “Wha- what was that just now?” I reach my hand out to help him up but I notice my gloves and the rest of my outfit! It’s completely different! Curved boots, a charcoal gray undershirt and flowing black trench coat. Oh hell yeah… oh and a mask? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You little…” Oh right, I forgot King Kamoshida was even here. Sakamoto charges at him, launching a shoulder into his chest that knocks him to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like that, you son of a BITCH!?” Heh. good for him. I hear a cling and clatter on the tiles beneath us just before Kamoshida's body topples to the floor. I yell for Sakamoto “Keys!” His eyes go wide and then snap to the ring on the floor before swiping them up. We rush out the door, I'm the last out and I turn to kick it shut then Sakamoto locks it quickly. Kamoshida slowly rises and swears at us in the cell, but Sakamoto is focused on me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What the hell was that just now!? Your clothes too! ” Before I can even ask myself the same question a blaze covers me. My uniform is back as well and my glasses, thank god for that would’ve sucked to get new prescriptions. Sakamoto looks like he wants to say a million things but the cell door rattles as Kamoshida grips the bars in a fury. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bastards!” Visibly shaken Sakamoto simply says “This’s effin’ nuts! Let’s scram. You lead the way” then chucks the keys into the rapids below us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good shit man, lets go.” I say and we book it from the caged Kamoshida as he swears and thrashes inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We follow a stone path leading to another door. Also locked, well good thing we have the keys… Oh crap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It ain’t openin’?!” Sakamoto says in surprise. I slam my shoulder into it but it budges about a centimeter. “No, it’s locked tight. We have to find another way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just- Ya’know. Call that thing an blast it open!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not even sure how I “summoned” him and that would definitely alert all the guards in the area right to us.” I see the sting of realization hit his face before turning away and trying to find us a new way outta here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, the door on the other side of the water is open!” I look across the rapids and the door is open but the bridge leading across has collapsed. “You feel comfortable making that jump, man?” I ask, the other side is only about five or six feet away but I’m still feeling a bit nervous. He nods aggressively before saying “Hell yeah” and leaping across, his feet landing perfectly on the ground and kicking up a bright pink dust cloud. Huh? The ground beneath is dirt and stone, two very muted colors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Focus on getting out of here Akira, you did just slice up two floating Pumpkins.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrug off my thoughts and just jump for it. It felt almost effortless considering I’m not athletic at all. “We can keep goin’ this way man!” My partner calls up ahead, I rush through the door to meet with him. This room is a larger part of the dungeon which means more cells, some dangle above the water, and less of a way out of here. We follow the path and are met with a straight dead end. Big wall and another row of cells, no bridge on the other side either and a much larger jump. Gotta be a way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… think we could cross these?” I turn around and see him pointing to the cells sticking out of the water. There are three bunched together with one lopsided and the other two, judging by how strong the rapids are, stuck up in place because they haven't fallen over the small waterfall they’re just on the edge of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think this’s the only way dude, there’s nowhere else we could even try…” He’s right, the other jump is at least ten feet across. Worst case we might be able to reach the cages above from the water if we fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. You go first.” He looks at me in shock. “Because if these fall I might be able to “summon” that guy again and have him fly me over there.” I elaborate. “Shit, you’re right you’re right. Okay, lets get hoppin’.” He leaps onto the first cage, my heart drops but the cage doesn’t, thank god. It seems pretty sturdy and he leaps onto the second then to solid ground. “Your turn dude! If they fall I’ll try’n grab ya!” his voice muffled slightly by the rapids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You got this Akira. You got this!’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pump myself up and leap onto the first cage, doesn't even budge, I quickly regain my footing and leap to the second which drops slightly and causes my third jump to be rushed. I spill onto the ground less than gracefully, Sakamoto is quick to grab my arm and help me up “You good man?” I’m pulled up by his strength then dust myself off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides just eating shit? Yeah I’m good. Let’s get the hell outta here.” Back on a path we follow it down and cross some boards posing as a bridge, then more torture devices and yet another locked door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Another one!? Dammit I really shouldn’t have thrown those keys!” He exclaims from behind me. “Probably not, but it was still pretty badass. There’s gotta be another way out somewhere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick look around and I see the cell nearest to us is wide open “In here. Lets try that plan from earlier and pry the door open.” I signal for him to step inside, the cells all seem exactly the same in design so hopefully the beds ar- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! There’s a hole over here dude!” he grabs my shoulder and points out the smashed up bricks and spilt dirt. “Think it’s big enough for us?” he says while squatting to gauge the diameter of the possible passageway. “Only one way to find out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I start to crawl inside, with our bags it’ll be a bit cramp but we should be able to pass through. We slide across the floor for about ten seconds before I see the faint lights in another room just ahead. “Hey” I whisper back to him “I see lights. I’m gonna peek through, stay here and I'll let you know if it’s clear.” He scowls a bit and says “Eff that man, if you get in trouble I’m gonna pop out and help!” he whispers loudly. “Ok ok, I’m gonna poke through.” I peak ever so slightly into the next room, another cell which should be no surprise. Thankfully this one is empty too, still gotta be wary. I remember those screams from earlier, means other prisons but that also means more guards. “We’re clear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I reach in and grab his hand to drag him through and get him back on his feet. I lean out the door to scan for any incoming threats, nothing though. Feels like we got special treatment being the only ones down here so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We burst through the cell and run along the path, there’s more path ahead of us or we can cross the first functional bridge we’ve seen so far. “Drawbridge.” I tell him and run across it, the wood squeaks and almost bends beneath our rushing feet. Looks like an open door at the end of this path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” he says before pushing me into cover beside an assortment of boxes and barrels. It isn’t until we’re silent I can hear heavy clanging as two more soldiers round the corner opposite us and run up the path we just came from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad we came round this way.” I say before we continue on, Sakamoto is less than enthused. “We gotta find a way outta this goddamn place! I ain’t playin’ along with this anymore!” He snarls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We carean around the corner and up a spiral staircase. Double doors stands before us as we take a short sharp breath “You think this is the exit?” he questions before grabbing the handle closest to him “Let’s get the hell outta this place!” I nod in agreement and we burst through into… more dungeon… fucking great. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude… You gotta be jokin’...  What the hell is this place?!” he says aghast. Ahead of us is more rapids and waterfalls while to our left is another pathway and, taking a wild guess, more cells. “We gotta keep moving, this can’t go on forever.” I tell him and start my trek to find the exit to this terrible beast, he follows behind me pretty quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before we can make any worthy headway he stops dead in his tracks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey man we gotta keep moving. I’m sure they already got Kamoshida out and now there’ll be two times the guards looking for us.” He looks past me in shock, I turn around and see it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two- no three students in the cells swaying above the water, they have masks on but not like mine. They look like iron maidens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We really did hear people screamin’... So we ain’t the only ones who got captured!” He says with shivers running through his voice. I grab his arm, “Hey. I feel for them too, but we’re not gonna be any help to them if we don’t get out of here and alert the authorities. Yeah?” he swallows his fear and his lips show a quiet “yeah” before we’re moving again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We come across another drawbridge but unfortunately for us this one is drawn in. “Shit, this bridge’s raised up! Ain’t there some way to lower it!?” If it’s anything like the other roadblocks we’ve come across the way forward should be around somewhere. We march forward but come across a dead end. No visible controls for the bridge down here. “Another dead end…?” Sakamoto groans in a defeated tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit! How the hell do we get out!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Hey, you there.” A higher pitched voice cries out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blondie! Frizzy hair! Look over here!” it beckons again. I look to my left and in the cell is a… thing? It doesn't look like what I fought earlier but it’s got a giant head in comparison to it’s little body with tiny paws clawing at us. “What is that thing!?” Sakamoto shouts and points. It’s got big blue eyes, a yellow bandana and cute little pouches, ears like a cat and fur it seems to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s pretty cute actually, but also terrifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not soldiers of this castle, right!?” It’s ears are folded down and huge eyes filled with concern as it whines at us. “Get me out of here! Look, the keys right there!” It points towards the post of the bridge behind us, A ring with only a couple of keys on it, not nearly as many as the one we tossed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re trying to get the hell outta here!” Sakamoto screams at the thing “I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too! Don’t it?” he asks me. “I mean it is locked up though, Also it looks more like a cat to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It furrows it’s brow at that, “I am not a CAT!!” it says spitefully. We barely have a beat before we hear echoes of chatter down the hall. “They’re catchin’ up already!” Sakamoto says before grabbing his phone, he cusses and says, “Still no service. Ain’t there a way to contact someone outside?!” I check my phone to see and I also have zero service. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature starts waving at us again and purrs out, “You want to know where the exit is? Let me out and I’ll take you there. You don’t wanna get caught and executed right?” I look towards Sakamoto who seems cautious but very antsy. I grab the keys and start unlocking the door. “You better not be lying to us.” I say fumbling through till I find the right one. “I never go back on my word!” It squeaks and gives me a toothy smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens and the creature comes sauntering out, giddy and stretching. “Ahhhh… Freedom tastes so great…” it coos to no one except itself. Sakamoto isn’t having it , “Now, where’s the exit, you monster cat!?” and that really riles it up, yelling back at him, “Don’t call me a cat! I am Morgana!” it says boastfully. “Shuddup and hurry it up! You wanna be locked up again!?” he barks towards it. The thing’s little ears fold down and simply meek’s “A-All right, sheesh! Follow me and stay quiet!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It guides us back to the drawbridge “Oi! Frizzy!” it says standing in front of a statue of Kamoshida we missed earlier. “It seems like you pick up on things faster than blondie over here. Try checking the mouth of this statue, okay?” Sakamoto doesn't say anything to that but I can feel some silent anger simmering off of him. Off to the right side is a large stone statue of Kamoshida with his crown and ugly cape grinning like a jackass. I reach my hand to it’s mouth which has just enough space between the clenched teeth for me to grip and push down, unhinging his jaw and lowering the bridge. “How were we supposed to know to do that?!” Sakamoto says in annoyance. Morgana shakes her...his… their head in disapproval. “No time, we gotta go!” I tell them, we begin our dash across the bridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can see another row of stairs and few doors- OH SHIT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A guard lumbers out through the door on the side and turns our way. I see Sakamoto trip just out of the corner of my eye before a flash of blue bursts over me and I’m back in costume. “A-aah! Shit.. Shit, it’s them!” Morgana leaps out in front and gives Sakamoto a snide comment before turning to me “Hey, you! You can fight, right? Let’s go!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Come... Zorro!” Their little body is too engulfed in bright blue flames as a shock wave emits from the base of their paws, a pillar of fire erupts to the ceiling and lingers for a moment. When the blinding light recedes I can see their… stand? Towering above them as it slices the air with it’s rapier. It seemed to be wearing leather and it’s body, much like Morgana’s, was disproportionate and misshapen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knights armor begins to bleed out the ooze and it’s large form disintegrates and from the liquid two enemies emerge, another of those pumpkins accompanied by an imp I guess? They spread apart and cover the hallway, blocking any chance of progress without a fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn Shadows... “ Morgana says before drawing a cutlass that’s as large as them, “Looks like they’re out for blood! Frizzy hair, I’ll back you up so fight like your life depends on it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana commands Zorro who whips his rapier through the air and causes a rush of wind to knock the pumpkin down. I rush the imp, Gravity feels left behind as I sore and slash at it with my dagger before scurrying back to my position. The imp falls to the ground, a pool of blood pools around it while the Jack’o Lantern manages to drag itself from the floor and swing at Morgana who nearly takes the full brunt of the torch but escapes with a scratch before reeling back their sword and slicing the pumpkin down the middle. I call upon Arsene and he ignites the prone imp who shrieks and howls burn out alongside the fire, Morgana coos and seems a bit impressed by it. “Not bad. Your Persona’s pretty powerful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My what?” I am more than a little confused. I mean, at this point I should give up on understanding anything that’s happening right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic-like?” Sakamoto yells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana begins to explain “You saw how frizzy hair here ripped off a mask when he summoned it, right? Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing tha-” but they can’t finish the thought before another bright flash illuminates the room and I’m back to normal attire. “Hm, it looks like you don’t have full control over your power yet. It shouldn’t normally dissolve like. Typically i-” I cut them off “Listen I’m sure it’s very interesting but I wanna get us the fuck out of here before any other ‘Shadows’ show up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana looks a little dejected but nods and agrees, montioning to Sakamoto they say “Lets get outta here blondie.” He grits his teeth, “Don’t call me Blondie! My name’s Ryuji…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana shrugs him off and tosses me something “Here. Use these carefully, okay?” It’s medicine. It looks like regular store bought stuff but the words are completely muddled and faded, smudged almost. I don’t know how this’ll help me, looks more like aspirin rather than something that could actually be useful. But it doesn't matter because we have to get the hell out of here. Morgana leads us down the rest of the hallway till we come across another bridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a sec!” Sakamoto grabs my shoulder and points to our left. I see a student crawling towards the bars of his cell. He steps closer “I feel like I’ve seen what this dude’s wearin’ before…,” His voice trails off before he can finish it. Morgana snaps at him “What is it? We need to go, fast! Do you really think you have time to worry about other people right now!? Besides they- urghh, there’s no time to explain it. Look, I’m going. If you don’t want to follow, be my guest.” He looks furious and he’s rearing up to say something but I tell him, “Listen. We get out. We find help. We come back. Deal?” His eyebrows furrow and he looks back at the guy on the floor. “Deal. Lets go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk over and pull another one of those hideous Kamoshida statues to drop the bridge. The sound of rushing water subsides the further down the hall we go until we find a staircase to ascend. Morgana is a few feet ahead of us “The entrance hall is right above here! The exit’s close... Keep it up!” We crest the peak of the steps and find ourselves back in the grand hall we came in from but Morgana leads us towards the hallway on the opposite side.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo! Is that not the way out?” Sakamoto says pointing towards the oversized double doors as we rush past them. “Trust me!” Morgana keeps moving. They reache the closest door, jumping and swinging to get it open. “Hurry hurry!” We all rush inside the room. No windows or doors outside, but I see a ventilation shaft above the shelves. “Up there. That’s our way out yeah?” Morgana nods excitedly “That’s right! A true natural at this, As I thought!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto stretches and says “So that’s it? Then we just gotta get that metallic thing off!” and then leaps on top of the shelf and flings the mesh, and himself, straight to the ground. “Oohh shit. You good man?” It was not a clean or graceful fall and I’d swear he had broken his shoulder from the way he landed. But to my surprise he bounces straight back up “Oww… Crap! The enemy didn’t hear us, did they?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who cares. Climb back up and let’s </span>
  <b>go</b>
  <span>!” I tell him before rushing up to freedom. Sakamoto is climbing  but Morgana hasn’t joined us. “Are you coming with?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shake their head, “There’s something that I still have to do.  We’re going our separate ways.” Sakamoto joins me uptop and tells Morgana “Don’t get caught again.” before climbing into the vent. Morgana crosses their arms “Thanks. Stay Safe.” I tell them. They smile “Least you’ve got manners. Careful on your way out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can hear Sakamoto kick out the meshing before a beat of silence. “We’re clear.” he whispers back at me. We drop into the courtyard then book it towards the entrance and back down the alley we came through intially. I don’t think I’ve ever run so gracefully as we duck and weave through the cramp corridors, we finally return to our meeting spot before we both allow ourselves to breathe. My phone buzzes in my pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.” The app is fullscreened and shows a map of the streets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Returned?” he says through huffs and puffs, “That mean we got away?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrug “I think so? Everything seems normal again yeah?” He sighs and deflates “Man, I dunno what to think anymore… What was that shit anyways? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat!” I try to calm him down, he’s almost shouting and people are starting to stare. “Hey dude, I don’t know either but let’s just chill out an-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the yelling? Are students of Shujin?” A voice cuts through my words, we look and see- ‘Shit’ - two cops coming over to us. “Cutting classes, are we?” ,one asks us, barely hiding the aggression in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? No!” I try to quietly signal Sakamoto to stay quiet but he starts explaining “We were tryin’ to get to school, and we ended up at this weird castle!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cops look at each other bewildered. “Alright. Hand over your bag. You better not be doing any drugs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alright. Fuck this. I cannot afford to get in trouble again. I walk in front of Sakamoto and sling my arm over his shoulder. “Yo dude, great joke! We gotta head back now though, </span>
  <b>right?</b>
  <span>” I try to drag him toward the main road to Shujin, He looks at me with wandering eyes, very confused. “You’re his friend?” the more timid officer questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks us up and down. “Then you should go to school. Take him with you.” Sakamoto looks even more shocked “Hey! You gotta listen to me man… I don’t know what’s goin’ on either!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We passed by Shujin on our way here. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it. You spout any more nonsense, I’ll contact them. Is that what you want?” I tug on his shoulders again and give him a stare. He just returns it “C’mon, say somethin’!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I release him and say “Let’s get going.” Then I start walking away, praying he follows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hear him stumble over a few words and then call out, “Wait up!” before he joins back up with me. “What the hell? Thought cops were suppose’ to help us?” he says and turns back to look towards the officers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I don’t know if anyone is gonna buy our story without some evidence. They said the school was normal when they just passed by right? Let’s go make sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We follow main roads until we get to our street, Aoyama-Itchome. Walking down the residential road I took with Mr. Sakura we reach the school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this for real…?” Sakamoto says in shock. The school's normal now, in all of it’s hideous glory. “What’s goin’ on here…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A figure appears at the top of the stairs, a counselor I'm guessing, “I could ask you two the same thing. We received a call from the police.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Fuck. Those cops did snitch on us.’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down on us “Where were you roaming around this time?” Sakamoto is at a loss for words and mutters simply “ A ca- castle…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just shakes his head at us. “What’s this about a “castle” I hear?” An all too familiar voice says. Kamoshida joins the counselor, No crown or cape or lack of proper clothing. Completely normal. “You seem so carefree, Sakamoto. Quite a difference from when you did morning practices.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clenches his fist after that “Shuddup! It’s all your fault-” but he can’t finish before the counselor admonishes him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...There’s not much leeway left for you, you know?” he tells Sakamoto whos taken aback.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the one that provoked me!” but the counselor won’t hear any of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come now. I should have been more considerate, too. Let’s just say that we were both to blame.” Kamoshida interjects before either of them boils over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto still looks ready to throw a punch but the counselor backs down a peg. “Well, if you say so… Still, you’re coming with me. It’s undeniable that you’re extremely late.” Sakamoto, defeated, lets out a short breath followed by, “...Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto looks at me then follows the counselor into the school. But not before locking eyes with Kamoshida for more than a few seconds. Kamoshida stares back and lears at him until he passes by. He returns his attention to me “By the way… you’re the transfer student, correct? Kurusu Akira? Have we met somewhere?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw a girl get in your car this morning.” I remind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, I remember now. Well… I’ll overlook this just for today. I’m sure you’ve heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you’ll be expelled. Understand?” Now it feels like he’s really looking down on me, like a nuisance. “I understand...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His demeanor relaxes a bit “At any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office. I’m sure Ms. Kawakami’s tired of waiting.” He turns to walk away but he looks back and flashes a big smile. “Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life.” The words sound genuine, I wish I could believe it but I can’t shake the image of him in that castle. Or the image of him in that car with that girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t focus on that, you’re late as shit. It’s nearly lunchtime.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk inside and immediately feel the pressure hit. Not my first time in a new school and the feeling of isolation is all too familiar. But I gotta go to the faculty office which is...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Fuck. Faculty Office... Faculty Office. Shit.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mind is still stuck in that damn castle. I can’t see a directory anywhere close so I may as well ask. I approached a teacher nearby “Excuse me sir? I’m looking for the faculty o-” He looks up at me with disdain “So you’re that problem transfer student.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Great. Another person to lecture to me.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just continues “Late on the first day, too. You like causing trouble for the school?” His tone is venomous. I don’t really feel like I have to make an excuse, it’s probably better to just not say anything…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph, can’t even give an excuse. I bet this is a good sign of what you’ll be like here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great. Fantastic. That was completely unconstructive and just made me feel more like shit. Amazing. Gotta find my own way, I’m gonna just hope it’s on the second floor. That makes the most sense to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can feel eyes on me as I walk past my fellow students, Hushed words I can’t really hear beside “him, transfer student, criminal"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know if it’s because I’m late and showed up with someone that seems like a delinquent, or if they actually know. I cant imagine how because only the teachers and Principal should have that information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ugh… Whatever… It's probably in your head. Gotta find the faculty office.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t look for long, it's the office directly from the first set of stairs I went up, I just hope I can make a convincing argument to Kawakami. I slide the door, the office is cramped, desks are small and stacked with binders and books. Kawakami is in the first desk in the second row. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Alright. Just be apologetic and honest… kinda honest. Work the puppy dog eyes and emphasies you’re just a stupid small town kid.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I step over to her and she looks up at me and sighs, “Unbelievable...Over half a day late on your first day, can you explain yourself?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take in a shaky breath. “I’m really sorry, I missed my stop and I panicked and tried to walk here but got completely turned around and just more lost. I know that’s no excuse for how late it is. It was completely irresponsible and stupid of me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks suspicious, eyebrows crooked, slightly annoyed. She sighs again “Well, it’s probably true that you’re not used to the area yet… but you’re still way too late. Will you pull yourself together? You were given fair warning yesterday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I exhale in surprise, “Yes ma’am. I swear it’ll never happen again.” I tell her. I don’t even have to stretch how relieved I am. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more thing…” she says. My heart skips a beat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard that you were caught along with </span>
  <b>that </b>
  <span>Sakamoto?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looks like he is a delinquent, or at least people think he is. Feels like he’s in the same boat as I am. He seems like a good guy, he helped me out. “Y-yeah, I was. He saw me and actually helped me back here.” She peers through me, the silence lingers in the air, she’s really scanning my face for any sign of a lie. I’m technically telling the truth. She’s almost as scary as the cops… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get involved with him, okay? He’s nothing but trouble. Wasn’t always like that though...” She drifts off for a bit in thought “Anyway, break’s almost over. Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident. I’ll have you introduce yourself when class resumes.” She grabs a stack of papers from the desk, “Follow me.” and walks past me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We round the corner and I can see the class up ahead, Kawakami stops me before we get there. “By the way, when you introduce yourself… Be serious about it even if you’re lying to the class, okay? Do </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> say anything unnecessary.” It feels like she’s about to cover for me being so late. We enter and the fury of chatter dissipates slightly. Lotta quick looks and whispers. I can’t really make it out, it's just noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Settle down.” Kawakami tells the class, the murmurs stop “...Well, I’d like to introduce a transfer student: Akira Kurusu. Today, we… had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn’t feeling well.” She lies, I honestly appreciate it. Better than throwing me under the bus. She’s not great at lying though. She gestures for me to say something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet; Excuse my absence.” I bow. The class is silent for a moment before the quick whispers begin again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh.. . Your seat will be… Hmm…” She looks around the class before pointing to a desk by the outside windows. “That one’s open. Sorry, but can people nearby please share your textbooks with him for today?” A collective groan comes from the class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feels good. Very welcoming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look over and give her a silent “Thank you” then walk to my seat. Trying to keep my head down mostly, I can feel their eyes following me. My classmates tense up when I walk past and try not to look at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Lies.” I hear a small voice say in front of me, when I look up I see a familiar face. Blonde hair and blue eyes, they look like the darkest depths of the ocean now though. The girl from this morning…Great. She flicks her hair and looks out the window, not another word. I walk past her and sit down and I can feel more eyes turn away followed by more whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flip through books taken from averted gazes and shaking hands, Every now and then I can hear someone my name get said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Just ignore them. It’s all in your head. Focus on work.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Class goes by quickly though, The bell announces the end of the period, I return the books and try my best to be polite but I just want out of here. I walk into the hall and see the rolling carpet, the lavish chairs and the glowing candl- wait. My head feels light again and when I blink I just see the regular school. The headache fades away too with… whatever that was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” I hear Kawakami say from behind me “Just a headache, think I’m dehydrated.” I give a half hearted laugh and she shakes her head at me. Scolds me for not drinking enough water. “Also… it seems like people are already talking about you, but I’m not the one who told them.”  She sounds… regretful. I feel like she’s telling the truth but she still moans about her disdain for being the one to deal with me. “You should head straight home without stopping by anywhere. Sakura sounded pretty angry on the phone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ahh </span>
  <b>fuck</b>
  <span>! Of course they called him… Goddamnit.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and about Sakamoto. Don’t get involved-” She begins to say more but Sakamoto himself comes our way. Kawakami whispers under her breath , “What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today.” she begins to reprimand him too but he just shakes it off. Once again she feels very genuine, seems to actually give a shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you haven’t dyed your hair back to black either…” Oh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He wipes his nose and keeps his eyes averted “Sorry ‘bout that.” he says almost modestly, it’s clear that he isn’t here for another lecture from someone and walks to me “...I’ll be waitin’ on the rooftop.” He whispers to me then walks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? That’s why I don’t want you getting involved. Understood?” She gives me a stern point and an icy look then heads toward the faculty office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I should get home soon… but I do need to talk to Sakamoto.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turn towards the stair but Kamoshida and the Principal have appeared to block my path. I hadn’t planned on eavesdropping but I could hear Kamoshida pretty clearly saying, “Why did you allow a student like him to transfer here? He’s already associated with Sakamoto. A student with a criminal record, and the culprit of an assault case. At this rate, it’d be pointless how much I contribute to the school.” Wow. I guess he really is a piece of shit like Sakamoto said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Principal responds, mostly gushing about the star of the school in front of him, I’m surprised his back doesn't ache from bending over to kiss Kamoshida’s ass. The conversation ends after Kamoshida promises to give it his all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Fucking hell, I guess that’s all we really are. Problems to be solved. Trash until proven otherwise.’   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I head upstairs, past the third floor and up another flight till I get to a tiny little entry area. Desk stacked ontop of each other in the corner and a door tucked off to the side. An off-limit sign is posted, but it looks like the door is unlocked. I walk through and the outside air is refreshing, Gates line the rim of the roof and the AC units run softly in the background. It’s calming to be away from everybody. Sakamoto is rocking on a foldable chair, the door shuts behind me and he glances up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...There you are. Sorry for callin’ you up here like this. I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like, “don’t get involved with him,” huh?” I smirk and tell him “Yeah. She said you’re trouble.” I see a tinge of sadness wash across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figured as much. Then again, we’re in the same boat.” I sigh and take a seat on the nearest desk. “So everyone really knows?” I don’t even really wanna believe it, I was hoping I’d be spared some shame from this place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at him and he nods. “Not sure what for, but I heard you got a criminal record. No wonder you were so gutsy.” I chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto leans in close and I can feel his nervous energy rise up. “...What was all that that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at a castle… It wasn’t a dream.. Right? You remember it too, yeah?” His voice wavering, his leg thumping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs and his demeanor relaxes a bit “Well, just ‘cause we both remember it doesn’t mean much though… I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah..” He beams up and smiles at me, “Thanks, Akira.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing my first name makes me shudder in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘So friendly. His smile is real.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It really throws me off my guard and I just nervously chuckle a bit before responding. “You’re Welcome, Saka-ehh, Ryuji. Right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! You ain’t gotta keep callin’ me Sakamoto unless you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile and chipper attitude is near infectious. “But man, that Kamoshida we saw there… You prolly don’t know, but there are some rumors about him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember you talking about him a bit this morning. I can feel that though, seems kinda like a pompous ass.” Sakamo- err Ryuji smiles a bit at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much, but no one says anything against him ‘cause he’s some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals. The way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real ‘cause of that…” Mhhh, I remember him saying something about him.being king this morning too. The way he was acting with the Principal too, talking about the two of us. It’s like we’re not even people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I wonder if we can go back to that castle again… Sorry to drag you out here like this. That’s all I had to say.” He gets up and his smile is radiating, “You know, we might be pretty similar. I feel like we’re gonna get along just fine as “troublemakers.” I’m Ryuji Sakamoto.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Wow, he’s so…. Pure. And nice. I almost wanna cry.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akira Kurusu. Nice to meet you.” I smile back and not just for a second, I have a grin stapled to my face. He really is like a puppy dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come talk if I see you around. Don’t ignore me, all right?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod my head “Don’t worry, I won’t man. See you tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chirps a little “Seeya!” and walks past me to the exit. I watch him go and sit back on one of the desks. I look up at the dark orange sky and breathe in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Not done with the day yet. Still gotta make it home.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stay for a moment longer. Listening to the traffic below, the fans whirling, birds chirping as the light breeze blows over me.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I hop on the subway. I take a few extra minutes walking down the station at Yongen- Jaya, still gotta give the impression I’m a clueless country bum, by the time I get back to Leblanc's the sun had barely set. I feel myself slow down the closer and closer I get to the door. I’m scared, I got lucky at school but the damage might already be done with Mr. Sakura. I should really get used to disappointing people by now though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grip the handle and pull the door towards open,  Mr. Sakura is standing behind the bar, The shop is empty. He gives me a stern look “Hey, I got a call from the school. I hear you ditched half the day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry sir. I must’ve missed a stop or something and just got completely turned around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head “You do know what probation means, right? One wrong step and your life is over. Just… just behave yourself. Understand?” I nod my head yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood sir. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I feel the weight lifted from my shoulders, I want to thank him more. My thoughts are interupted by the ringing of his cell phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah, I just closed up shop. I’ll head over in half an hour, as promised.” I’ve eavesdropped enough, I need to rest, be alone for a bit longer and recover mentally. He stops me halfway “Hey, don’t forget to lock the door and turn all the lights off, okay? … No, it’s a guy. I just hired a part-timer.” I give him a thumbs up and continue to my room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I drop my bag and take out some of the notes I copied in class, It seems simple enough but being behind a few days, and now half of one, could stack up on me. I can hear Mr. Sakura speaking merrily to the person over the phone briefly before the chime of the bell and the click of the lock leave the cafe empty. I look out my window and catch him just before he disappears around the corner. I take the opportunity to change and play some music, I head downstairs and check to make sure the door is actually locked, flip the sign and flick off the lights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I decide to sit at the bar and think, A melancholy song spills from my phone speakers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Moving near the edge at night</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dust is dancing in the space</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A dog and bird are far away</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I close my eyes, sinking into the cold chair and rest my head on the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hailey’s Comet’s come and gone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The things I touch are made of stone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Falling through this night alone</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>What a fucked up day, I can’t get the images of the castle out of my head. I don't want to but it won't stop buzzing around in my mind. What was that?</span> <span>Was any of it real? Maybe I’ve just lost it… Maybe I’m just imagining things? I don’t know… I wish I could find the answer. That guy Ryuji saw all of it too… </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever, I know if I don’t get up now then I’m gonna pass out in the seat. I peel my face off the wood and walk upstairs, my bed is seriously calling to me. I wrap myself up in the covers and shut my eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey thanks for checking out this story. I’m hoping to get a new chapter up every now and then cause I have a ton written. Just a heads up this won’t include Kasumi or too much from the Royal, as of publishing this story I have just started it and while I started this two years ago I'm not sure what I'll include in the end but I'll make sure to tag spoilers for Royal if I do. But none the less I hope you enjoyed. Come back soon ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>